Manufacturing may involve making batches of products together, such as batches of products that may be made with the same equipment. 3D printing is a type of manufacturing technology performed by layering material using additive manufacturing technology, such as printing or selected laser sintering. In some cases, 3D printing objects of the same material may be created together in a batch where the same type of material is layered to create objects associated with different products.